criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mall Madness
Mall Madness is the eighty-second case of Criminal Case and the seventh case of Belcoast. It takes place in Viceway Metropolis, appearing as the first case of the district. Plot Following the arrest of the Mind-Meister and the discovery of an accomplice, the team followed the trail to Viceway Metropolis in order to find them. They began their investigation at the primary mall in the area, Viceway Plaza. But upon arriving, they're informed by a witness that someone was found dead in the men's room. They headed over to secure the scene, and found janitor Howard Conley with a plunger covering his mouth and nose and the back of his head cracked open. The team began by suspecting the witness who found the body, t-shirt salesman Griffin Hale, mall shopper Kelly Trevino and sporting goods store owner Adonis Zimmerman. Autopsy from Van revealed the head wound was post-mortem as he'd already died due to suffocation from the plunger covering his airways. Later on the team got word from Contessa the victim had received a violation on his work record recently. Upon further examination, the violation was the result of a sexual harassment accusation by local police officer Isabelle Daugherty. She was added to the suspect list alongside mall security guard Marc Rush. Along the way they found out Kelly had been using someone else's card for her shopping and the victim threatened to report her despite her pleas that she had that person's permission. Griffin had also got into an argument with the victim after some of his cleaning supplies ruined the shirts he was selling. Later on they got word customers were starting to get restless. After settling the shoppers down with the promise to conclude the investigation soon, the team continued looking into the murder. Along the way they discovered Isabelle was the victim's ex-girlfriend who he left for unknown reasons, but she claimed she wasn't pursuing him because she had any resentment against him. Howard also discovered Adonis had took steroids at a few points in his life and was threatening to report him, but the later claimed he gave them up a long time ago; while Marc had a little rivalry going on with the victim as the later wanted his position and tried to one-up him. Eventually the team was able to arrest Isabelle for the murder. Though she tried to deny it, she was eventually reminded of her duty as a police officer, but said it meant nothing if she could get her revenge. She explained that the accusation was unfounded, she just wanted revenge on the victim for dumping her for her sister. The victim had actually dumped her because he had found someone else he could really connect with, unaware that it was Isabelle's sister. When she found out she was furious, and when trying to accuse him of sexual assault didn't work she decided to kill him. Despite him pleading that he didn't know he dumped her for her sister, she grabbed his plunger and stuck it over his mouth and nose and watched him suffocate. After he died she banged him against a toilet for good measure before leaving the scene. For her crime, Judge Davenport sentenced the disgraced cop to 50 years in prison. Following Isabelle's trial, the team was approached by the district's mayor, Deacon Bartlett, who apologized to the team for Isabelle's actions as the local law enforcement hasn't been very reliable for years. But aside that, he said there were rumors going around that there was going to be a big heist in the near future, so the team decided to look into it. Upon investigating, they were able to find a burner phone that gave details that someone was going to undergo a heist, but they needed to gather a team to pull it off. They informed Marc about it and to keep his eyes peeled for any suspicious activities. Meanwhile, the team needed to pick up the trail on the Mind-Meister's accomplice. Fortunately Kelly came to them saying she saw Montgomery hanging out at the mall, even dropped something that the janitor happened to find. Examining the janitor's closet again yielded results they'd been looking for, a map of the mall that Montgomery was planning to use once his business in Sapphire Shores came to an end. This meant the accomplice was here, and they had to be someone important to get their hands on a map of all the major shopping centers. With all that data in mind with regards to Montgomery's accomplice and the upcoming heist, Chief Muñoz told the team to watch their backs as they don't know what to expect while in the Metropolis... Summary Victim *'Howard Conley' (Found in the men's room with a plunger covering his mouth) Murder Weapon *'Toilet Plunger' Killer *'Isabelle Daugherty' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks milkshakes *This suspect uses detergent *This suspect has ringworm Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks milkshakes *This suspect uses detergent *This suspect has ringworm Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks milkshakes *This suspect uses detergent *This suspect has ringworm Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks milkshakes *This suspect uses detergent *This suspect has ringworm Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks milkshakes *This suspect has ringworm Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown hair Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks milkshakes *The killer uses detergent *The killer has ringworm *The killer has brown hair *The killer has blue eyes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Men's Restroom (Clues: Victim's Body, Broom, Nametag) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks milkshakes) *Examine Broom (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses detergent) *Examine Nametag (Results: Worker Name; New Suspect: Griffin Hale) *See if Griffin knew the victim *Investigate Janitor's Closet (Clues: Shopping Bag, Photo) *Examine Shopping Bag (Results: Dress; New Suspect: Kelly Trevino) *Ask Kelly why her bag was in the janitor's closet *Examine Man in Photo (New Suspect: Adonis Zimmerman) *Ask Adonis how he knew the victim *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Confront Officer Daugherty about her allegations towards the victim (Profile Updated: Isabelle uses detergent) *Investigate Locker Room (Clues: Janitor's Cart, Badge) *Examine Badge (Results: ID Number) *Analyze ID Number (12:00:00; New Suspect: Marc Rush) *See if Marc noticed anything unusual (Profile Updated: Marc drinks milkshakes) *Investigate Cleaning Cart (Results: Receipt, Note) *Examine Receipt (Results: Message from Victim) *Confront Kelly on her 'theft' (Profile Updated: Kelly drinks milkshakes and uses detergent and has ringworm) *Examine Faded Note (Results: Coded Message) *Analyze Coded Message (9:00:00) *Talk to Griffin about his argument with the victim (Profile Updated: Griffin drinks milkshakes and uses detergent and has ringworm) *Examine Janitor's Cart (Results: Ointment) *Analyze Ointment (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer has ringworm) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Victim's Locker (Clues: Locket, Vial, Application Form) *Examine Application Form (Results: Guard Application) *Ask Marc about the victim becoming a security guard (Profile Updated: Marc has ringworm) *Examine Vial (Results: Message From Victim) *Confront Adonis about using drugs (Profile Updated: Adonis drinks milkshakes and uses detergent and has ringworm) *Examine Locket (Results: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number (9:00:00) *Interrogate Isabelle about dating the victim (profile Updated: Isabelle drinks milkshakes and has ringworm) *Investigate Open Stall (Clues: Trash Can, Broken Glass) *Examine Broken Glass (Results: Glasses) *Analyze Glasses (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Examine Trash Can (Results: Wrapper) *Analyze Candy Bar Wrapper (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) Life Will Change (1/8) *See why Mayor Bartlett wants to tell us (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Locker Room (Clues: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can (Results: Burner Phone) *Analyze Burner Phone (6:00:00) *Inform Marc Rush of the heist plans (Rewards: Mall Guard Uniform) *Get word from Kelly on the Mind-Meister's movements *Investigate Janitor's Closet (Clues: Wooden Chest) *Examine Wooden Chest (Results: Chest Unlocked) *Examine Chest Contents (Results: Map) *Analyze Map (9:00:00) *Move on to the next case! Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Belcoast Cases Category:Viceway Metropolis Cases (Belcoast)